littlebillfandomcom-20200213-history
The Zoo
The Zoo is an episode. Plot The episode begins with the children getting ready to board a bus with Miss Murray to take a trip to the zoo. Kiku wants to see the monkeys, Andrew wants to see the giraffes, while Little Bill wants to see the elephants. Little Bill starts to trumpet like an elephant and the rest of the kids follow along with him. Miss Murray declares that they have a whole herd of elephants, which are Little Bill's favorite animals, and he can't wait to see them. Miss Murray promises that they will see them at the zoo. Everyone boards the bus, and Miss Murray asks if everyone is ready to go to the zoo. Everyone agrees to that and cheers, and the bus drives to the zoo while they sing the Zoo Song. On the bus, Kiku shows Little Bill that she has monkeys on her lunchbox. Little Bill thinks that's cool, and she says that monkeys are her favorite animal because they can jump around and climb trees really fast, and starts to sound like one. Little Bill says that the television told him that elephants are the largest walking animals on Earth, and that when they take showers, they use their trunks. He and Kiku pretend that they are riding on an elephant, which trumpets, gets a drink of water, and sprays them with it. They are snapped out of their imagination because they have arrived at the zoo. Everyone gets off the bus and starts to walk right in. Little Bill asks Miss Murray if they can go see the elephants first, but they all they need to follow the map to go through the zoo. Miss Murray looks at the map and notes that there are penguins, giraffes, and monkeys before the elephants. Little Bill asks if they can go to the elephants now, but Miss Murray tells Little Bill to be patient, and he promises. The group arrives at the penguins first, and walk inside to see them swimming in the water and standing on blocks of ice. Miss Murray asks the students if they know where the penguins live. Fuchsia notes that they live in the zoo, but Miss Murray wants to know where the others live. Michael tells Miss Murray that they live in the South Pole. Miss Murray says that he is right. The kids think the penguins are really cute, and they swim around and fall into the water. Fuchsia thinks the penguins are the best, but Little Bill still thinks the elephants are. Miss Murray looks at the map and Little Bill wants the class to see the elephants next, but Miss Murray says that the giraffes are next, making him disappointed. The group arrives at the giraffes next, noticing that the giraffes have really long necks and are very tall. Fuchsia tells the group that the reason for that is because they need them to reach the leaves. The group watches the giraffes pick leaves off of the trees, and think the giraffes are very neat. Miss Murray tells the kids that it's lunch time, but Little Bill wants to go see the elephants. Miss Murray says that the elephants will still be at their home when they are done eating. Little Bill doesn't want to learn patience until after they eat, but he still has to learn. The kids say goodbye to the giraffes. At the picnic tables, Dorado pretends to be a giraffe and reaches his neck high to get his apple. Kiku pretends to be a monkey and says that she likes to eat bananas. Little Bill says that he's an elephant that he likes to eat peanuts. Miss Murray asks the kids how they're doing, and they start to act like their favorite animals. Miss Murray says that when everyone is finished, they can go to the next location. Little Bill asks if it's time to see the elephants, but Kiku tells him that the monkeys are next. He wants to see the elephants first, but he still needs to learn patience. Little Bill argues that he's been patient all day, and Miss Murray tells him that he needs to be patient a little longer. Little Bill agrees, and Miss Murray tells everyone to get their lunch bags packed so that they can see the monkeys. The group arrives at the monkeys, and Miss Murray tells them to watch them swing with their tails from tree to tree. The children see this and start to laugh. Little Bill thinks the monkeys are too loud and likes the elephants a lot better. Kiku continues to act like a monkey. Little Bill looks at the map and notices that the elephants are next. Miss Murray says that Little Bill has been very patient, and that it's time to see them. When the group arrives, Little Bill sees an elephant behind the wooden stable. Little Bill calls out to the elephant to let him know that he is here, but admits that he's never seen a real one before in his life. We can't see the elephant's head, but we see the tail start to wag back and forth. Little Bill thinks that looks funny, and the rest of the kids are amazed at how big the elephant is. However, Dorado wants to know if they do more than just wag their tails. Fuchsia tells the elephant to turn around, but it won't. Andrew thinks elephants are boring, and Michael agrees that they do nothing. Little Bill tells them that elephants are cool and they need to wait a minute. Andrew wants to go now, but Little Bill tells Miss Murray that they must be patient like he was all day and Miss Murray agrees in order to let the kids give the elephant a chance to come outside. Kiku shouts hello to the elephant, and wishes that she knew how to say hello in elephant language. Little Bill has an idea, and everyone starts to trumpet at the elephant. Suddenly, a baby elephant comes over to see them, and trumpets at Little Bill, who notes that the bigger one has just turned around. The mother starts to give the baby elephant a bath, and trumpets very loudly. Michael thinks elephants are very cool, and Little Bill thinks elephants are great, is glad that they were patient, and says goodbye to them. Everyone gets back on the bus, starts to talk about their day at the zoo, and leaves, and Little Bill says goodbye to the elephants by trumpeting, ending the episode. Trivia * This is the episode where Little Bill and his class go to the zoo * This episode is all about elephants Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes